The Thoughts of Bay Kennish
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: It was the kiss that left her speechless, but put her mind on overdrive. Set during The Stag Hunt. Contains spoilers! Don't read if you haven't seen that episode yet. R&R


**Hey :) so this is my first Switched at Birth fanfic. I watched the show when it premiered and fell in love with it! Not literally, but you get it. I used to be a Daphne/Emmett shipper, but once I saw The Persistence of Memory, I became a Bay/Emmett shipper! They are so cute together! Now that I think of it, Daphne and Wilke seem pretty cute together too...**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY- ERR... ONE SHOT!**

Bay Kennish stood there. Unable to speak as she watched Emmett Bledsoe walk away from her. Away from the moment that was permanently etched into her brain. Emmett, a red headed, blue eyed boy, (who just so happened to be deaf) had just kissed her and left without a word- err sign.

Bay touched her lips with her fingertips. They still tingled from the kiss that made her heart beat quicken. From having Emmett's lips on her own. Emmett. They guy she'd only known for a few days.

_But why?_ she wondered. _Didn't he like Daphne? Did he like _her_? Would she be able to return those feelings? Was he just using her to get Daphne? Playing with her feelings?_ All these thoughts ran through her head, unable to be answered.

Bay sighed as she replayed memories from a few days ago. To the day she and Emmett first talked.

School had just let out and she was going to be up with Toby, her non-biological brother. That's when she spotted him, taking pictures of a tree. She called to him, then mentally slapped herself. He's deaf. He wouldn't he able to hear her. So she ran up to him. She asked if he was waiting for Daphne, and signed her name sign. He confirmed it. That's when Bay spotted the pictures Emmett had in his jacket pocket.

"Can I look?" she remembered asking. Emmett nodded and let her take the pictures. She was fascinated by the photographs of the train. That's when Emmett spotted something colorful in Bay's folder. She took it out for him to see.

It was a picture of Regina, taken by Bay's biological father, from when she was pregnant with Bay. _"That's you?"_ he mouthed, to which she said yes. And also let him know that Regina didn't know she had it. She pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, to which Emmett imitated her actions. She remembered thinking that he looked pretty cute doing that. Then she let him know that she had tried to enlarge the parking sticker in the wind shield to no prevail. And then her mind hatched a brilliant idea.

"You wouldn't know how to do that would you?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope. Emmett mouthed a 'yeah'. And Bay smiled so big, not able to contain her happiness.

Then, a few days later, Bay saw Emmett on his motorcycle parked at her school. She ran up to him, hoping that he was able to find something. He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. There, in plain English, was an address. Hopefully to where her dad was. She hopped onto the back of Emmett's bike and they rode off.

When they reached their destination, Bay's heart sank. It was a junk yard. With probably hundreds of cars everywhere. Piled on top of each other. How would they be able to find her dad's car there?

Emmett proceeded to start looking when Bay stopped him. She told him that there was no way they'd find it. Then Emmett signed something. Bay didn't know what he said, she instead she said,

"I hope that means that there's a wizard in there that will make all your dreams come true." she sighed. Emmett held his hand out for her with a reassuring smile. She took his hand and instantly felt a spark. She thought it was nothing and shrugged it off.

After a few minutes of searching, they found his car. Bay went inside and started looking for something- anything- that would lead her to her dad. She didn't find anything and got out of the car, completely devastated. Then her sadness turned to rage, and she kicked the car.

"I don't know what I was thinking." she exclaimed, then continued rambling. She looked over at Emmett who wore a sympathetic expression. Then she realized something. "You know what? You are the best listener I know."

Emmett beamed. Its not everyday a deaf person gets told they are a great listener. Bay continued rummaging through the car and found a red and black guitar pick. Emmett snapped a picture of it. Then his expression changed, as if he remembered something. Then he started signing quickly.

"Whoa dude slow down. You might as well be speaking Russian." Bay said. Then Emmett signed slower, making it a game of charades. Apparently when Emmett and Daphne were kids they found a guitar case. Regina walked in on them and freaked out. Then she took it away. And that she left some boxes at Emmett's house when they moved into the Kennish's guest house. Bay suggested that they should go look right then. But Emmett declined and said that they would do so tomorrow.

"Its a date." Bay confirmed with a smile. She felt her stomach flip when she said that. Date. With Emmett. It wasn't a real date, but being alone with Emmett in his garage? She was excited and nervous at the same time.

The next day went on slowly. She finally arrived at Emmett's house. And froze when she saw him at his doorway. Just staring at him. His short red hair. His perfect blue eyes. The cute freckles on his face. She was brought out of her trance when Emmett signed to her.

When they were looking for the guitar case, Emmett stumbled upon a pirate hat and eye patch. He put it on and pretended to be a pirate.

Bay smiled at the memory and remembered her saying, "You don't make a very scary pirate." she said, but was also smiling. Then said, "I don't think the guitar case is in here. We would've found it by now."

That's when she spotted a briefcase. She walked over to it and opened it. In it were different documents. She pulled out a file folder and opened it. In there was Daphne's- her- birth certificate. She read it aloud. She found her father's name. Angelo Sorrento.

"My father is Angelo Sorrento. I'm Angelo Sorrento's daughter!" she exclaimed and hugged Emmett. Hugging him made her feel safe and content. She pulled away and continued looking at the document.

That night, she searched up Angelo Sorrento on the internet. She whipped out her phone and texted Emmett. _45 Angelo Sorrentos in the U.S. 3 in Missouri. 1 is mine. _

Then came the next day. She texted Emmett to come to her house. Twenty minutes later, they were in Bay's art studio looking at a picture of Bay's father, who turned out to be a DJ at a club. Emmett suggested that they'd go to the club that night. Bay was silent. She told him that he'd think she was crazy. To which Emmett reassured her that he'd love her. And he showed her the sign for love. She imitated him and they stayed like that. Until Daphne walked in. Talk about awkward!

Daphne found out they were looking for Bay's dad and stormed out. Emmett followed her. And Bay could guess that they were arguing.

Later that night, Bay and Emmett were getting ready to go to the club when Daphne showed up. They decided to take Toby's car to the club.

Once there, it took them a while to convince the lady to let them in. Finally, she let them in to look for Emmett's "retainer". Meanwhile, Bay and Daphne went to find her dad. They found him and talked to him. Only to find out that he wasn't her dad. After that, they went to a restaurant for dinner. Then went home.

Then it was tomorrow. Well today actually. Emmett came to Bay and told her that he and Daphne were talking about them. Them being Emmett and Bay. Then Emmett signed something that Bay didn't understand. Then , without further warning, Emmett leaned in and kissed her.

Which led her to where she is now. Confused. She'll admit, she did like the time she spent with Emmett the past few days. She learned that he wasn't what she thought he would be like at all. He was smart, sweet, funny, kind. And best of all, a good listener. And he sure was cute.

That's when Bay realized something.

She liked Emmett.

…

…

…

**How was that? Good? Bad? Review to let me know!**

**Oh and VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS IN THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! I really want them to win!**

**Bye (: Hopefully I'll be posting up more Switched at Birth fanfics...**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS!**


End file.
